


Start Me Up

by orphan_account



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: American Idol - RPS, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, One Shot, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris and Adam go for a drive in Adam's new Mustang, and together they discover Kris's new kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start Me Up

**START ME UP**

Kris vaguely remembers being nervous, palms sweating as Adam put the car in park and turned off the engine. It was late, the parking lot they'd chosen empty and dark, but Kris was still a little terrified that someone would end up walking by and notice them, recognize what they were doing.

It hadn't been the initial plan, when Adam had asked if Kris wanted to come along and test drive Adam's new Mustang. They start off circling the neighbourhood around their house, passing by the mall and the movie theatre and the drugstore, changing the radio stations and fiddling with the rear view mirror. But it isn't long before Adam and his need for speed has them on the highway, the top down and the wind in their hair. And as Adam revs the engine, weaving in and out of traffic, Kris can't stop staring, eyes wide at Adam's fingerless gloves wrapped around the steering wheel, at his foot heavy on the gas. Adam looks cocky. He looks in control. He looks--

"You okay, baby?" Adam laughs, eyebrow raised as he glances over and takes in the slack-jawed, awestruck look on Kris's face. He watches, amused smile twisting into a full-blown smirk, as Kris squirms a little, swallowing hard and adjusting himself in the seat. He's seen Adam drive countless times before, of course he has, but there's something dangerous, something so incredibly sexy about watching his boyfriend drive recklessly fast in the still-smells-like-new-car sports car that makes him bite his lip and palm his dick unconsciously.

"Oh," Adam says when he notices. His voice is low over the purr of the car's engine and it does things to Kris. He squirms even further into the seat, fingers skimming over the leather, slow, and he can feel his cheeks burning with something like embarrassment. Deliberately avoiding Adam's eyes, Kris tries looking out the window, down at his own hands in his lap, anywhere but at Adam in his shiny leather jacket and slicked-back hair, looking so casual and cool behind the wheel.

The streetlights begin to blur in the corner of Kris's eyes as Adam, laughing again, urges the car to go faster. "Hey," he says, using the same low voice that got Kris into this mess, and Kris finally looks over, finally meets Adam's eyes and shivers, body warm all over with want. "Hey, it's okay, I've got you."

Before Kris can ask what he means, Adam is taking the nearest exit off the highway, slowing down.

"Adam," Kris mumbles, face flushed. He recognizes the dark look in Adam's eyes, knows exactly what it means, but they are far from home and Kris doesn't recognize this neighbourhood at all. It appears that Adam does, though, as he's turning deliberately through the many side streets, and when they finally stop, they're idling outside a giant, empty Wal-mart. At first Kris is confused, because the Wal-mart is closed and he can't remember mentioning needing new condoms, and there is no way they've finished off that industrial-sized bottle of lube yet-- But as Adam pulls into a spot at the back of the lot and closes the roof over them, the pieces fall into place.

"Adam, what--?" he begins, eyes wide. He raises his hands in protest, opening his mouth and closing it several times, trying to find the right words. But before Kris knows what's happening, Adam's unfastening both their seatbelts and maneuvering him a little roughly into the back of the car.

Which is how Kris comes to find himself spread open across the dark leather seats, jeans open with Adam's hand inside.

"It's the car, isn't it?" Adam says slowly, stroking his palm up and down Kris's cock. It sounds so dirty, what Adam's implying, and Kris moans low in his throat because it's true and Adam _knows_. Adam can see what it does to Kris, can feel how it makes him so hard and so hot, and the smug curve to his mouth makes Kris shiver even harder.

"Adam, Adam, we can't," he hisses, hips lifting on their own to be closer to Adam's fingers. "We can't, Adam, what if someone-- what if they--." And then Adam is kissing him, [ressing his tongue into Kris's warm, wet mouth and cutting off anything Kris could have said next.

"Kris," Adam says finally, once Kris's mouth is swollen and dark red from Adam's kisses, once Kris has stopped talking. "It's fine, there's no one here. No one will see."

"Okay," Kris says quickly, answering without really thinking about it. He's too busy craning his neck to reach Adam's lips, too busy begging for more kisses to be ashamed of how fucking _easy_ he is sometimes, stretching up and opening his mouth and arching into Adam's persuasive grip. "God, Adam, please."

If Adam is surprised at Kris's change of heart he doesn't show it. And Kris is fairly certain he isn't surprised at all, was expecting it all along. The thought makes Kris embarrassed, that Adam can manipulate him so well, but Adam squeezes Kris's dick next, flicking his thumb over the head and Kris forgets to blush. He whines and grabs hard at Adam's shoulders, still trying for a kiss, but then Adam is pulling away, taking his hand out of Kris's jeans. But before Kris can voice the aggravated sound forming in the back of his throat, Adam is back, pressing even closer and lifting his fingers to Kris's mouth. Obediently, Kris opens his mouth, lapping at the wetness on Adam's fingers. Adam breathes out a laugh but the sound is a little too deep and the slight shiver as Kris sucks his fingers into his mouth gives him away.

"Greedy boy," he murmurs, voice thick with want as he finally indulges Kris in another kiss. Kris nods a little, kissing Adam urgently. He is greedy, he _is_, can't help always wanting more of Adam, whatever Adam is willing to give him. Kris sighs into the kiss when Adam finally nudges at him, laying him out across the seats. Adam covers Kris with his body, a warm and solid weight between Kris's legs, and Kris spreads himself open further, clutching tightly at Adam's jacket and kissing him until there's no air left in his lungs.

Adam reaches between them to shove Kris's shirt up around his chest and Kris shifts, skin dragging over the leather seats. Kris makes a grab for Adam's wrist, tugging it towards his lips again. He's trying to get Adam's fingers back in his mouth, whines when Adam won't let him.

"What do you need, Kris?" Adam asks, tugging his hand out of Kris's grip. Kris can feel his face burning a little, the flush spreading prettily down his chest. He doesn't want to have to say it, doesn't want Adam to make him.

"Tell me, baby. Tell me what you need."

"I want-- A-Adam, I need--," Kris tries, closing his eyes and willing Adam to just read his mind already. He's learned over the last few months that Adam likes when Kris asks for what he wants, will only give it to him if he can say it out loud, but it doesn't make it any easier. "_Please_, Adam, I need you to--"

"You want my fingers?" Adam asks wickedly.

"Yes," Kris breathes, voice shaking.

"You want them inside you?"

"_God, yes,_"

"Say it. Tell me you want my fingers inside you."

"Adam. Please, God, Adam, I want your fingers inside me, I need--" Kris is begging now and Adam smirks, not at all surprised. Kris is kind of a slut for it. He grabs at Adam's arm with both hands, and this time Adam lets him pull, lets him suck his fingers into his mouth, hungry for it. With his free hand, Adam tugs Kris's jeans and damp white briefs down over his hips, nails scratching a little over his thighs. Kris moans around three of Adam's fingers, runs his tongue over them and gets them dripping wet. He wriggles, lifting his hips to help Adam pull his jeans the rest of the way off.

"Yes," Kris sighs when Adam runs his palm along the underside of Kris's leg, hand curling around the back of his knee. He pushes a little, folding Kris's leg up and spreading him open. Adam's fingers are slick with spit when he brings them to Kris's hole, circling it and getting him wet, and Kris presses up, trying to get them inside.

Adam knows Kris wants it fast and dirty, has probably wanted it all day, since he first saw Adam posing for photos in his new car at the dealership. But as much as Adam likes Kris all fucked out, he sometimes just really wants to make him come undone in that slow, gorgeous way. So he presses the first finger in gently, just the tip, and moves it around, slow.

"Adam," Kris spits out, voice desperate. "Adam, please. Give it to me."

"Fuck," Adam says under his breath. He presses a second finger inside, tips just barely stroking over Kris's prostate. Kris lifts his hips off the seat, fingers laced behind his knee to keep himself open, and tries to fuck himself onto Adam's fingers. Adam stills for a moment. He wants to go slow, get Kris desperate enough to beg again, but instead he drills three fingers into Kris as hard as he can, watching as Kris clenches down around his knuckles.

"Ohhhh," Kris breathes out, his head tipping back. He closes his eyes and shifts his hips, working to match Adam's rhythm.

"Yeah?" Adam growls against Kris's chest, mouth finding a nipple and tugging hard. Kris swallows, tongue wetting his own lower lip unconsciously. He nods his head over and over, trying to encourage Adam to keep going. He feels incapable of real words. Adam answers by curling his fingers in deep and pressing hard against just the right spot and Kris's voice breaks on a high moan.

Kris opens his eyes. He glances down and sees the fresh bruises Adam has sucked and bitten across his chest and stomach, sees Adam's hand disappearing between his legs. His cock is painfully hard, smearing all over Adam's black t-shirt, and when Adam starts to tap out a beat against his prostate Kris swears his vision goes black, he is so overstimulated.

When Adam pulls away, his fingers slipping free, Kris chokes on his moan and the sound gets trapped in his throat. Adam moves over to sit back in the seat, legs spread. He has one arm tucked behind his head casually, the other hand reaching inside his own open jeans to pull his cock out, flushed and full. Kris is still stunned into silence, reeling at the sudden turn of events. One minute Adam was above him, between his legs, and the next--. He eyes Adam's dick from where he's still laid out and can feel his mouth start to water, his fingers itching to touch. His entire body is shaking and he thinks for a minute that he might actually cry.

Adam for the most part pretends not to notice, and for the longest few seconds of Kris's life, he ignores Kris entirely. When he finally gives in and looks over, Kris lets his breath out in a relieved rush. He watches intently as Adam, still fisting his cock, hoists himself up and leans in through the space between the two front seats. He pops open the glove compartment and digs around inside through what Kris assumes is probably paperwork for the car and some of Adam's makeup, before returning with a tube of their lube. Kris is a little confused at first, and then he is embarrassed, because how did Adam know this was going to happen, enough to already have stored lube and condoms in his brand new, freshly detailed car? But then Adam is giving him a look that clearly says "Oh, _please_, Kristopher," and it shuts Kris right up. He decides it's definitely better not to argue, especially now that Adam is stroking lube over his cock lazily and gazing at Kris in an infuriatingly nonchalant but maddeningly sexy way. Kris thinks he really wants to bite at that smug smile, dig his nails into Adam's back until he comes undone, but instead he waits, legs open wide, for Adam to crawl back over and fuck him stupid.

But Adam stays where he is, fisting his cock with a look that definitely says that Kris has missed something. He waits a few seconds for Kris to catch on, and when he doesn't, beckons him over with a finger. Finally, _finally_ Kris gets the hint, understands what Adam wants. Sitting up, he shifts along the seats towards Adam, moves up to straddle him. Adam's hands immediately find Kris's lower back, his fingers still slick with lube. One hand trails downward, pressing through the wetness at the crack of Kris's ass, and Kris is squirming, trying to get Adam's fingers deeper inside. With their bodies so close, Kris can feel Adam's low chuckle inside his own chest, shivering as Adam gives him three fingers, twisting them roughly.

Kris would almost be happy enough just riding Adam's fingers, and for a few minutes he is. He leans close to pant heavily into the side of Adam's neck, rolling his body to feel it deeper inside, and thinks he could get off on it alone. But a desperate jerk of his hips rocks him hard against Adam's cock and suddenly three fingers isn't enough. He feels full, stretched tight around Adam's fingers, but Kris wants more. He wants it to _hurt_.

"Adam," he says, voice low and rough. The dark look in his eyes makes Adam's breath catch, and he pulls his fingers out one by one. Kris's whole body shivers, his ass clenching.

"Adam," he says again, wriggling in Adam's arms. He gasps when he feels the head of Adam's cock nudge his open hole. "Adam, can I--?"

Kris spreads himself wider over Adam's lap and presses down hard. He's aiming to take all of Adam's cock at once, but Adam's tight grip on his waist makes it almost impossible to move. He guides Kris down slowly, giving him barely an inch at a time. Kris arches his back, chest pressed against Adam's shirt, and the zippers of Adam's jacket scrape against his nipples. He shudders hard, sliding down Adam's cock to finally rest on his thighs.

Adam groans lowly and holds him still for a few long moments, making sure Kris feels everything, all of Adam inside him, and Kris is practically clawing at Adam's shoulders. His breath catches at the feeling of Adam's leather jacket under his hands, the clean leather seats against his knees.

Kris opens his eyes, presses wet lips to the corner of Adam's mouth. "F-fuck me."

Adam groans lowly and lifts Kris up before letting him go, gravity pulling him back onto Adam's cock. Kris feels full, stretched to his limit. He throws his head back and makes soft _mmm_ sounds deep in his chest, rocking his hips against Adam's.

Eventually Kris can't take it anymore, the slow torturous burn. He shoves Adam's hands away, lacing his fingers with Adam's and raising their arms above his head. Then he picks up the pace, angling himself so he can feel Adam's cock drag over his prostate each time he rocks himself down. Despite Adam's clever fingers and skilled mouth, Kris thinks he likes having Adam's cock in his ass most of all.

Opening his eyes, Kris sees Adam watching him and it sends a dark thrill through him, the look in Adam's eyes spurring him on. He arches his back, hands running over his own chest and stomach to pull at his nipples. He's almost naked and Adam hasn't even taken his jeans off, and the way it makes Kris feel so helpless and out of control makes him so fucking hot. He clenches down on Adam's cock appreciatively and is rewarded with a particularly viscous thrust that has him whining desperately, fingers tangling in Adam's hair.

Kris barely gasps out "Fuck, Adam, harder, I want-" before Adam's shoving Kris against the back of the driver's seat and fucking him into the leather. Kris's body is bent almost in half and he grips tight at his own thighs to keep his legs spread wide for Adam. The change in angle has Kris screwing his eyes closed in pleasure, moaning louder and longer than Adam has ever heard him.

"Right there?" Adam asks, before sucking a large bruise in the middle of Kris's chest and pressing hard against the spot inside Kris that has his whole body shaking.

"Adam," Kris tries. He's breathless, can barely get the words out. "Need you to touch me."

Adam shakes his head and Kris nearly sobs his frustration, his cock laying full and untouched against his belly. When he reaches down to touch himself, Adam slaps it away.

"You're going to come just like this," Adam breathes. "Just like this, baby. Just my cock in your ass."

Kris bites his lip, slamming his hips hard into Adam's. He knows he can do it, has done it before, but he needs to come so bad he doesn't know if he _can_, he needs-- "Adam, more, oh fuck."

"Come on," Adam urges, twisting his hips in a way that has Kris's toes curling. "Just let go, come on. I want to see you."

And that does it. Kris presses his head back hard into the seat, nails digging into his own thighs as he comes hard, all over himself and Adam. Somewhere in his mind he registers the long, low growl signalling Adam's own release and lets himself go limp in Adam's arms.

\--

When Kris's vision clears he's sprawled in a sweaty heap against the back door, still gasping for air. Adam watches him with a tiny smirk, cheeks flushed and lips swollen. He looks entirely like he just got some amazing ass, Kris thinks. Adam smooths out his clothes and hair, though it really doesn't hide what they just did, and reaches over to wipe the come off Kris's thighs and belly with a handful of tissues.

"What the fuck got into _you_?" Adam asks after a few long minutes of Kris catching his breath in silence. "Not," he adds hastily, "that I'm complaining."

"I-- that was--" Kris says, blushing bright red. "I don't even know."

"Hey," Adam says, an amused smile on his face, "It's okay if you have, y'know, a _thing_ for my car. I mean, I already knew about your thing with leather but I knew there had to be a few kinks you weren't telling me about, and--"

"I didn't know!" Kris protests, still a little embarrassed. "I never, with Katy, we never. It didn't."

"Kris." Adam picks up Kris's jeans and shakes out the legs, handing them over. "It's okay, you know I wouldn't ever-- you can trust me, yeah?"

"Yeah," Kris agrees once he's dressed again. He clambers back into the front of the car and is quiet for a moment. Then he turns around and eyes Adam deviously.

"What?" Adam asks, suspicious.

"I was just thinking," Kris says slowly, an innocent look on his face, "if you drive carefully enough, maybe I could suck your cock on the way home."

Adam throws himself into the driver's seat, his long limbs flailing, and Kris can't suppress his laughter.

"If you get us killed, I swear to God, Adam--" Kris starts to say. But then Adam is pushing at Kris's head, muffling Kris's next laugh in his crotch.

"Okay, okay," Adam says quickly, and then the engine is roaring to life and Kris's strong hand is cupping Adam's dick, and they're off, heading for home.


End file.
